Sacrificing The Truth
by Mizz Ri
Summary: Trista always knew something was different with them, and with her. Her dreams were too real, too vivid to just be a figment of her imagination. Soon everything comes to light and no one knows the truth. No one, except for her. Sucky summary, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It's 12 a.m. Midnight. Outside the moon is full and the stars are shining bright. It is as if they are proud of the deed done tonight. Oh, such a dirty deed. It's shameful how they could be so proud, though it was done in their name. Such a foul deed done to please them. Laughing and cheering rose from a large group of oddly dressed people. They continued their dancing, hoping that their sacrifice had pleased their goddess.

* * *

Rolling over so that she could bury her head into her pillow, Trista waved her hand menacingly in the vicinity of her alarm clock. It's screeching was aggravating her to no end.

_Doesn't it know that it's a Saturday?_

She finally managed to hit the snooze button and dozed back off until she remembered that she had something important to do. But what it was was the question. As if reading her mind, her roommate called from downstairs about some meeting with some guy. Her eyes snapped open and she flew out of her room to the bathroom. How could she forget!

_Oh I'm so dead!_she thought.

As she undressed and hopped into the shower, she thought about what she should say. Her career depended on this meeting. Trista had been working for a long time on her novel. Of course she had a different job other than writing. She had to pay rent didn't she? She had finally finished her novel and, as fate would have it, was going to miss the meeting with the man who could actually publish her book.

She ran out of the bathroom in her towel and started to dress. She dressed as professional as she could, not bothering to cover her tattoos. She tied her black hair back into a sloppy bun and gave herself a once over in the mirror. Trista nodded at her reflection and ran downstairs, sliding to a stop at the kitchen table and collapsing onto a chair. Trista glanced up at her roommate while she sipped on the cup of coffee he had set out for her.

"Morning!" Ethan grinned at her, putting a plate of French toast in front of her. "How did you sleep?"

Trista shrugged.

"Not so good I guess?"

"Nope."

Ethan sighed, his voice softening. "Is it happening again?"

Trista stared at her plate as she ate and nodded her answer to Ethan.

Again he sighed. "I thought they had stopped."

"So did I." She glanced at the clock and her eyes grew big. She was so late! She jumped out of her chair and hurried out the door.

"Keys, Trista!" And she popped her hand in to grab the car keys off of the hook right next to the door. She waved a quick goodbye in Ethan's general direction and was soon backing her car out of the driveway.

* * *

"Oh yeah? Well I'll kick your butt right now, Urameshi!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

"Hn. Would you both shut up?"

"Who asked you shorty?"

"I'm tired of this idiotic bickering. Grow up."

"Hey! What'd you just say?"

Kurama sighed, trying to ignore the ruckus. Sometimes it wasn't a good thing to have such great hearing. Just then Koenma walked in, a manila envelope tucked under his arm. He stared at the three boys arguing. Eye twitching, he cleared his throat. Nothing. He tried it one more time, still nothing.

"WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET!"

That did the trick. All eyes were on him and he nodded slightly with approval.

"Now, I have a new mission for you, team."

Yusuke groaned. They had just finished a tough case a few days ago!

"It's not all that terrible," Koenma continued. "We got a request from a friend and we're obligated to help him. Your objective is to keep watch over his friend and once the enemy shows themselves, arrest or eliminate." Koenma continued giving them the information that they'd need. After a while, he stopped, starring at Yusuke and Kuwabara who had fallen asleep. Hiei rolled his eyes. Babysitting another brat? Just what he needed.

"You leave tomorrow morning. I suggest pack a few personal things, you might be there a while. You can get more of a wardrobe if needed later." Koenma then turned to leave when Kurama spoke up.

"Koenma, sir, where exactly is it that we're going?"

Koenma smiled a bit nervously. "That's the thing…you'll be going overseas to the US. You will be living in South Carolina for the duration of this mission."

* * *

Yawning, Trista walked down the street, arms behind her head. _Too bad it didn't work out. I worked so hard this time too! On top of all that, Ethan's gonna kill me for getting the car towed away again,_she whined to herself, sighing. Why couldn't things just go her way at least once? She turned the corner to her street and blinked when she saw a strange group of people in front of the house. _New neighbors maybe..?_ She kept on to the house, straightening and walking somewhat proper, she tilted her head slightly.

"Uhm, can I help you?" The red-head looked at her with a smile on his face. _Well….they seem okay…_

"Yes, we're here to see Ethan Vogel."

"Oh…okay." She looked around, surveying the other three men standing with the red-head. _Hmm, the guy with the greased back hair looks like he's a trouble maker….Carrot Top too….and Mr. short and stumpy seems like the emo kid. Great, just what I need. I hope they don't stay._

She walked up the steps, brushing past the shortest member and went to work unlocking the door. _We need to get a new doorknob or something…._

After she finally got the door unlocked and opened, she walked in, leaving the door wide open for the guys to follow. "I'll go get him real quick. He's probably napping or something." Trista dropped her bag on the table and flung off her jacket before running up the steps. Stopping at Ethan's door, she knocked lightly before peeking in. "Hello? Anyone home?"

Ethan looked up at her from his book. "Hey there girlie, what's up?"

"Uhm, you've got some visitors downstairs. Four weird looking guys."

He nodded slightly then got up, shooing her out of his room and shutting the door. He hopped down the stairs, slightly relieved at the sight of the four men.

He smiled. "Hi there, I'm Ethan. You all must be Team Urameshi, correct?"

The red-head nodded. "I'm Kurama. This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei."

Ethan bobbed his head in greeting. "Nice to meet you all. The lovely lady who let you in is Trista. She's the one who you're supposed to watch over. Now, let's get started shall we?"

Ethan smiled, turning to go back up the stairs. "Follow me!"

As Trista watched him show everyone their room, a feeling of dread came over her. _I have a bad feeling about this…_


	2. Chapter 2

I know I posted this one quick, but please don't expect this often! All I had to do was rewrite the first two chapters so that's how I've gotten them out so quick! Thanks to my editor for keeping my grammar and spelling in line! Please read and review!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, even though that would be freaking awesome. I do, however, own the plot and the original characters.

"reg. speech"

'_telepathy'_

_thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Trista sat in one of the kitchen chairs closest to the door. She didn't feel comfortable around these four guys who just had to be staying over for an extended period. Ethan stood in front of the stove, finishing up the last bit of dinner. The delicious smell of spaghetti wafted through the air, drawing the team of misfits to the kitchen. One by one they filed in, Trista taking extra care to make sure they didn't touch her in any way. Ethan turned and set down a plate in front of everyone.

"Dig in! Hope you all are open to trying our American food here."

Trista blinked. "Huh? I thought they were American…they don't have an accent…"

Kurama, being clever as he is, smiled at her. "We took extra care to practice the language before coming."

"Oh… ," she said, shrugging it off and eating her dinner in silence.

"So…" started Ethan, "how did your meeting with that publishing company go? Any luck?"

Trista stared at her plate, noticing how all eyes were on her now. "Well, uhm…you see…"

"You bombed?"

She whined.

He sighed.

"Well, I'm sure someone else will publish it and this company'll be sorry they didn't publish it first."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks Ethan."

"So you write?"

She turned to Kurama. "Yeah…I just finished my novel a while ago; now looking to get it published but…no luck so far."

Kurama nodded and smiled. Trista just turned away, going back to her meal. She was not going to be all sweet to these people right from the start. She learned her lesson with that.

"So Trista…where's the car?"

Trista gulped and paled slightly. _I knew he was going to notice sooner or later…damn damn damn…_

"Uhm…well you see, what had happened was…"

"…..Oh god, what did you do?"

"I kinda parked in a no parking zone so it got moved…."

"…"

Trista looked up slowly at Ethan and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Heh, oops?"

" YOU GOT THE CAR TOWED?"

**-After Dinner-**

Trista whined while holding her throbbing head. He didn't have to hit her so hard! She peeked over at him to see him still fuming over the cost of getting the car back. $350. When Ethan heard that, he nearly flipped. Well, not nearly, he did. Trista whined again and sat up, looking around at the newcomers. They had surely made themselves at home. Yusuke and Kuwabara had taken up to playing her PS3, while Kurama read some book that he borrowed from Ethan. As for the other one, Hiei, he was sitting at the window, staring out of it. She didn't see how he could just sit there for so long without moving. Hiei sensed her staring at him and turned to look at her. Trista quickly averted her gaze and stared at a particularly interesting piece of lint on the carpet. He turned back to the window and Trista silently let out a sigh of relief. She stood and stretched, announcing that she was going to bed. As soon as she reached her room, she shut the door and locked it. Ethan quickly excused himself and followed after her, opening the door and peeking inside . "Trista? You okay?"

Trista jump and began to cover herself until she realized who it was. She nodded her head in answer and continued changing, letting her hair fall from its bun. Ethan watched her, eyebrow raised.

"You can stop staring at me any time now..."

Ethan chuckled and sat down on her bed, watching her as she sat down in front of her mirror, brushing her hair. "I know you're lying. Now what's up?"

She sighed and turned around to face him. "Why are they here anyways? And don't try to tell me some bullshit lie either, I ain't gonna fall for it."

"Alright, fine. You know that international program that the school got me to join?"

"Yeah...so?"

"Well, I got a letter a few days ago saying that a group of students from Japan were travelling here for some special course that was offered at their schools and that they needed a volunteer to house the students while they stay in America. Since no one wanted to do it, I went ahead and volunteered. Good enough answer for ya?"

Blinking, she stared at him for a second. "So...it won't be too long and they'll be gone?"

Ethan nodded. "Yes, as soon as the course is over they'll be leaving."

"Good, cause I get a funny feeling when I'm around them."

Ethan smiled and gave a light laugh. _I bet you do..._ "Well then, I'm gonna go back out there before our guests suspect me of being rude!" He winked at her and left the room, heading back into the living room where it seemed no one had moved an inch.

Yusuke glanced at Ethan when he sat down on the couch.

"So why do we have to watch her?"

Ethan looked at him then smiled slightly.

"Because Yusuke, she's different from everyone else. Humans and demons and faeries and elves…she's different from them all, and I'm afraid that now the wrong people are starting to realize that."

"Okay, so if she's not any of the above, then what the hell is she?" asked Yusuke.

"She's what you would call a Teisawahn."

"A wha?"

Kurama nodded his head a little. "I've heard about them. I never thought they existed though."

"Oh they do…but very few are still alive today. Maybe a total of 7 pure Teisawahns are in the world today."

"So few? She really is unique then."

"Whaddya mean by pure? And what the hell is a Tei-sha-whatever?"

"Well, how do you think all of those other faery races came to be? Mixed blood is how. And a _Teisawahn_ is a very special fairy race. They are more or less so cousins to Angels. Not angels in the religious sense but more like demi-gods and goddesses. The Teisawahn are a pure but very secluded race. They have been used for evil before, and that is why they hide. After being chased so long, they learned what was best for them."

"So, do they like, live a long time like demons?"

"Whoa, that's actually a smart question Kuwabara."

"Shut it Urameshi."

Ethan chuckled. "Yes their life span can be as long as a demon's though most of the time they tend to outlive their demon counterparts."

Yusuke nodded. "So we're just waiting for someone to attack once they realize what she's worth?"

"No," said Ethan, "you are going to protect her from the ones hunting her as of now."

"Does she know about any of this?"

"No...she doesn't. And for now I want to keep it that way." Ethan then went on and told the team the story he had told Trista. He didn't want her figuring them out just yet.

[~]

Trista sighed and turned out her bedroom light, putting her headphones in and climbing under the covers. She wanted to believe Ethan, but she knew he wasn't telling her the truth. She kept having that weird feeling about the boys but she decided to ignore it as she fell asleep.

_...Chanting could be heard deep within the forest, silencing the different creatures of the night as the chanting grew louder. It was a full moon and not a cloud could be seen. The hooded figures danced around what looked like a stone table, an ethereal creature laying on its surface. The creature's wings had been crushed and torn off, laying in a bloody mess on the ground. Blood ran off the sides of the table, the course stone irritating the creature's wounds even more. The chanting grew even louder as one figure stepped up to table and raised a jeweled dagger over their head. The dagger's blade seemed to be made of something other than metal, the hilt made from what looked like a silvery substance. The figure drew closer and brought the dagger down onto the creature, piercing it in its stomach. The creature let out a painful scream as a bright light erupted from its body..._

Trista woke with a start, panting slightly. She sighed and shook her head as she looked over at her alarm clock. It read '5:00AM' in big blue numbers. Feet dragged across the floor to her dresser as she grabbed a change of clothes for the shower. Trista walked over to her door and somehow managed to trip over her pajama pants, falling straight out of her door and onto the unsuspecting person right outside of her door. She gulped and grinned nervously down at the person under. "Uhm...good morning...?"

* * *

Chapter 2 is done! It's a little of a cliffy, so maybe you'll want to review and then come back and read chapter 3? :D All reviews are welcomed, no flames! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

So here we are! Chapter 3 is done, but I apologize for the length. This was just to give you guys a little more info on Trista, and how she is. I promise these chapters will get longer (and hopefully more frequent!) Hope you all enjoy!

Anyways, disclaimer time! I unfortunately own nothing but the plot and original characters!

"regular talk"

'_telepathy'_

_Thoughts_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Trista woke with a start, panting slightly. She sighed and shook her head as she looked over at her alarm clock. It read '5:00AM' in big blue numbers. Feet dragged across the floor to her dresser as she grabbed a change of clothes for the shower. Trista walked over to her door and somehow managed to trip over her pajama pants, falling straight out of her door and onto the unsuspecting person right outside of her door. She gulped and grinned nervously down at the person under her. "Uhm...good morning...?"

Yusuke grinned at her. "I'll say!" Trista shook her head and got up, her mood turning sour. She stalked off to the bathroom mumbling something about 'stupid men' and 'always gotta be in the gutter'. Yusuke stared after her, blinking. "What did I do?"

"Maybe your comment offended her."

Yusuke jumped and looked up to see his red-headed friend standing over him, smiling lightly.

"Why would that offend her? Ugh, women!"

Kurama chuckled and helped his friend up. "Come on, let's get to the kitchen. Ethan had something to discuss with us." Yusuke sighed, nodded, and straightened his clothes while following the fox to the kitchen.

[-]

Trista mumbled under her breath about stupid, perverted, grease-guy wannabes from Japan as she disrobed and started the shower. She completely forgot about their guests. This nightmare had shaken her up more so than the others had. It had looked so real; almost like she was there. So she hadn't been paying attention when she swung the door open and then BOOM! She was on top of one of the guys, and he just had to make a comment! She scowled and finished with her shower, quickly getting dressed in her work uniform.

Staring at herself in the mirror she calmed down. She was a plain girl, nothing exotic. Her hair seemed to be always tied back into a ponytail. She was pale and her complexion wasn't anything to brag about. Her baggy t-shirts helped to hide her figure. Trista sighed and shook her head and gave a small smile, the girl in front of her mimicking her.

_What I wouldn't give to be one of those cutesy models…_ She sighed again, before a hard look came across her features. _No, don't think like that. You are beautiful in your own way; you don't have to be beautiful in their way. _

And with that, she left the bathroom and headed downstairs to grab a quick breakfast before walking to work.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, everything went quiet. She blinked and looked around at everyone then to Ethan who was eating his breakfast. He waved at her and gave her a little smile as he chewed on his eggs.

Trista gave him a small wave back and went over to the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Well," she said, "I would have asked what you ladies were gabbing about, but by the sudden silence I would guess that'd be me." Ethan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Trista, could you at least try to act civil?"

"Hm…I'll think about it."

"Ugh, must you be this difficult this morning?"

"Yes, because I am tired and grumpy so everyone shall feel my wrath."

Trista hid a little grin by taking a sip of her water. Ethan smiled and shook his head before looking her over.

"…Again?"

Trista bit her lip and grabbed a handful of grapes, shoving them into bag.

"Well, I gotta hurry up and get going. The walk to the restaurant isn't too bad but we have a team meeting this morning."

She shoved the bag into the pocket on her apron and rolled the sleeves on her button up shirt down with the buttons done all the way up. Ethan sighed again. "Please try not to pass out on the way to and back."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine."

It was the middle of summer and in South Carolina that meant heat indexes of over 100 degrees. She was wearing a black, long-sleeved button up shirt. One just didn't wear that willingly at this time of year. Yusuke looked at her curiously. "You're wearing that outside? And you're walking to work?"

She shrugged, grabbing her purse and putting the bottle of water in it. "Don't have a choice, really. If I wanna keep the job then I need to cover up the ink." She waved a goodbye to them and headed out the door for a long day at work.

[-]

Ethan decided that since Trista would be working all day, she'd be too tired at night to do anything if someone tried to harm her. So he confided in the guys about her work schedule and they were amazed that she managed to do so much and still be able to have time to write. She was a waitress by day and bar tender by night, providing tutoring services on the side. All of the guys, well, all but Hiei, had agreed to walk her to work and stay with her until her shift was over, then walk with her back home. With everything agreed and settled on, Ethan went out to town to pick them up some clothes to help them blend in more.

[-]

Kuwabara looked around the living room, taking in all the pictures and other knick-knacks that were hanging up on the wall.

"Hey guys…do you think she's really something that special? I mean, she seems completely normal to me. I don't sense any kind of other energy other than her spirit energy and that's even too weak to be anything threatening."

Yusuke shrugged and relaxed back against the sofa. "Dunno Kuwabara, but binky breath wanted us to help him out, so that's what we're gonna do. We'll give it a few weeks before we up and leave."

"Maybe we should check in with the Koenma and see if he's come up with anything since we've left?" the read head mentioned.

"Sounds like a plan!"

[-]

Trista opened the door and walked in, her hair a little disheveled and multiple food and drink stains on her apron. The bags under her eyes had gotten darker and overall she looked worn out. She looked up and blinked again at the four boys who were taking up what little space they had in their house. Hiei glanced at her then turned his attention back towards the window. Kurama was the second one to notice her; Yusuke and Kuwabara were preoccupied with her PlayStation again.

"How was work?" Kurama asked. He was trying to get the girl to open up to them, but so far he hadn't had any luck.

"It was work." She looked at the clock hanging on the wall and sighed. "Well, time for me to get ready for the nightshift."

Trista then walked out of the living room and back to her room. She sat down at her vanity and redid her hair, putting it up into a messy bun with a few pieces loose to fall around her face. She quickly put on some foundation, making sure to cover the bags under her eyes as good as she could. She then put on her eyeliner and eye shadow to make her eyes really pop, and then followed with some clear lip gloss. After she was satisfied with her makeup, she dressed in something a little more fashionable and slipped on her shoes to match before running downstairs. Ethan grinned at her a little too deviously. She raised an eyebrow at him when she saw the others dressed to go out.

"Ethan…what's going on?"

"You're going to have some company tonight! I thought that maybe you could get them in so they could have a little fun, ya know?"

"You know I'm not supposed to do that! Plus, I don't have time to baby sit them! I do have to work, you know."

"And you still can! You just gotta walk with them is all. They're big boys Trista; they can take care of themselves."

Yusuke snorted and Kuwabara puffed his chest out, grinning. Trista just rolled her eyes at Kuwabara.

"Please, I' m sure they won't know how to handle themselves against an American slut who thinks no is the same thing as yes."

Ethan couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure you can help them out a little. Just make sure they stay away from the drinks!"

Trista groaned and glared at her roommate. "Fine, but if they get in the way of me doing my job and I lose this job, all five of you are dead." With that, she stomped out of the house and towards town with the boys following her.

* * *

And there you have it! I hope it wasn't too rushed or dull, I just wanted to kind of set everything up for the next chapter. There will be more interaction with the guys soon, so enjoy! I'll try to get another chapter up soon, but I've got an exam coming up soon so you know how that goes…well, hope everyone liked it! Reviews help to make this story better! -Ri


	4. Chapter 4

Here we have it guys! I want to just say thank you to all the people who added this story to their faves list and reviewed! It meant a lot and I hope you all enjoy the next installment of STT! I warn you, it isn't very long, but just enough to set up things to come! Warning in place from here on out for language!

As always, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just the original characters and my own original plot.

**Chapter 4**

The walk to the club had been a long one for Trista. Of course she didn't care for her company at all, and that just made her mood take a turn for the worst. She was grumpy enough from lack of sleep thanks to her nightmares, and with having a tutoring session at 7 the next morning, well, it really wasn't helping her mood. Why in the world Ethan had to stick her with them she had no idea, but she was going to give him a hard time for it. Oh yes, sweet revenge would be hers. Trista shook her head and kept a smile plastered onto her face as she took drink orders from the customers sitting across from her at the bar. She was able to get the boys in no problem and only got a little reprimand by the owner. She had sent the four boys off to do whatever they wanted after instructing them to ignore the hoe bags and sluts hitting on anything with a possible third leg. She kept a steady eye on them, all the while filling orders and declining drinks.

Yusuke looked around, monitoring for anything that would pose any sort of threat to their charge. He chanced a glance back towards the bar at Trista only to be sent a warning glare. The Spirit Detective turned around hurriedly and sighed; she was going to be a tough cookie to get along with. He sighed again and looked around at his team mates, all of them looking a little uncomfortable. Kuwabara was enjoying the music but not the stares, Kurama looked rather annoyed, and Hiei looked like he was ready to kill. Yusuke sighed and looked back towards the bar again to make sure Trista was alright and saw the woman pushing her way through the crowd to get to the break room. He got up, the other three following him, and followed after her.

Trista groaned and slammed the door shut to the employee break room. There was no way that she could tolerate the loud music and yelling any more. Her head was killing her and she was confused as to where the sudden head ache had come from. She didn't know what else to do but to get someone to cover for her while she took her break early. Of course she had completely forgotten about the four boys who had tagged along with her so when they suddenly appeared in the room with her she jumped and started reaching for something to defend herself with. Yusuke grabbed her wrists before she was able to get her hands on the pair of high heels sitting not so far away on the bench she was sitting on.

"It's alright! Jeez, it's just us Trista," said Yusuke.

Trista blinked and looked at him before letting out a small sigh of relief and dropping her hands. Suddenly her anger returned and she glared at him and the three standing just behind him.

"What are you all doing here?" she barked out at them. The boys twitched, except for Hiei, at her tone. Yusuke glared right back at her, fed up with the attitude she'd been giving them since they got there.

"Look here!" he shouted. "I'm tired of your nasty attitude! We've been trying to be nice but you keep acting like a bitch, and we're all tired of it!" Trista didn't even blink as he yelled at her and stood up, looking him straight in the eye with that glare on her face.

"I didn't ask you for your kindness and shit. I didn't even ask for you to be living in my house, not doing a damn thing but taking up space and playing MY video games and eating the food that I fucking PAID for! I've put up with that shit once, I'm not gonna put up with it again!"

Yusuke was about to retaliate when Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Yusuke blinked at his red-headed companion and looked back at Trista, finally noticing how off she looked. She was pale and panting; sweat beaded on her forehead. Suddenly she was on her knees on the ground, holding her head. Kuwabara went to move over by her side when she blacked out, making the human move as fast as he could to catch the poor girl.

_The light flooded the area and seemed to drown out everything, even the sound of the creature's screams. There was silence, leaving everyone oblivious to the destruction happening worldwide. Everything was deteriorating and no one was around to witness it. Suddenly the light was gone, leaving the stars to provide a dim light in the moonless night. There was a slow dripping sound coming from the stone dais. The angelic creature that had been tortured and laid on the dais twitched and began to stir. It was just like a gruesome horror film. The creature that sat up was unrecognizable, its skin slashed and bruised, and in many places missing altogether. Where its wings once used to be were stubs that looked like they had been singed. Its hair was falling off in clumps. The creature – more like monster – turned its head and screamed._

Trista shook violently and started screaming at the same time the monster in her dream did. Those eyes had been full of pain and anger…

Kuwabara shook her slightly, trying to snap her out of it and bring her back to the real world. She looked worse than she had before she passed out, and he was worried that she might black out again. Trista clung to him, forgetting her anger against them for the time being. She tried her best to calm herself and looked around at the four boys gathered around her.

"Please," she managed to squeak out, "take me home."


End file.
